


Darkened Room

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Psychological, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem depicting the way a person copes with their social anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkened Room

Darkness envelopes my mind

I hear nothing anymore that scares me

I am safe here

Safe in my darkened room

My haven

People scare me

They always have

So strange and confusing

They say one thing

But they mean another

They do things that scare me

And I hate them

All I want in life

Is to stay here forever more

In my darkened room

My haven.


End file.
